Percy VS les frères Alatir
by Ladis11
Summary: Percy et Annabeth sont surpris en train de dormir ensemble par toute la colonie, à cause de Connor et Travis. Après un moment très gênant, Percy décide de se venger d'eux. One-Shot à la fois drôle et inutile, mais surtout drôle. Rating M car on parle de sujets sexuels, mais aucune relation physique.


**PARTIE 1:**

6 mois après la guerre contre Cronos (Gaïa ne s'est pas encore réveillée dans cette version de l'histoire) :

 **PDV Percy :**

Comme tous les matins depuis la guerre contre Cronos, je me suis réveillé paisiblement et sans avoir fait aucun cauchemar. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour trouver de petites boucles blondes sur ma poitrine. De petits gloussements et des rires étouffés finirent de me réveiller complètement. J'ai décroché mes yeux du visage d'Annabeth ( _Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort)_ les yeux pour découvrir tous les campeurs en train de regarder Annabeth et moi dormir, tout en se tenant le ventre en riant. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut Connor et Travis. _Hoho, pas bon, ça ! Connor + Travis au même endroit = ennuis assurés._ Les frères jumeaux tenaient à la main un imposant appareil photo, dirigé dans notre direction et je pouvais entendre les petits _clic_ caractéristiques de quand on prend une photo.

« Un problème, Percy ? demanda Connor d'un air préoccupé qui jurait avec son immense sourire.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce vous foutez tous ici ? C'est mon bungalow, au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué.

-On sait bien que c'est ton bungalow, avec toutes ces fontaines et cette odeur insupportable d'eau salée. Ou alors est-ce que c'est à cause des vêtements étalés partout sur le sol de ta cabine ? se moqua Travis.

-C'est à cause de vous que tout le monde est en train de me mater, moi et Annabeth, en train de dormir ? Vous savez pourtant très bien ce que pense Chiron à propos de quand l'un de nous rentre dans un bungalow qui n'est pas le nôtre, j'ai dit en souriant à l'idée de la punition que le susnommé centaure leur donnerait.

-En parlant de ça, Percy, a dit la voix grave (avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix) de Chiron, que fait donc Annabeth dans ton bungalow. Et surtout, que fait-elle dans ton LIT ?!

-Euh… Je peux tout t'expliquer, Chiron, ai-je légérement paniqué, soudainement moins assuré.

-Pas besoin d'explications, Perce, on sait tous très bien qu'Annabeth et toi « étudiez des cartes », le coupa Malcolm, qui fit exploser de rire toute la colonie.

-C'est quoi tout ce bruit, grogna une voix endormie.

-Oh, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin, comme c'est gentil de sa part, se moqua Clarisse ».

 _Attendez, quoi ?! Clarisse ?! Que fait cette salo…. Brute dans mon bungalow ? Oh putain, c'est pas vrai ! Pitié, me dites pas que toute la colonie est vraiment entrée nous mater en train de dormir ? Et putain, mais comment Connor et Travis ont su qu'on dormait ensemble cette nuit ? C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble qu'on dort dans le même lit._

« Allez tout le monde, vous assez rigolé comme ça. Dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Quant à vous deux, une fois que vous aurez fini de manger, rejoignez-moi dans la Grande Maison. On doit discuter ».

 _Oh putain, c'est bon, je suis foutu. J'ai survécu à des Cyclopes, des Telchines, des Drakainas, des empousais, des géants et toutes sortes de monstres pour finalement être tué par celui que je considère comme un père. Super. Merde, j'ai même survécu à Cronos ! C'est pas rien, ça, de réussir à tuer le roi des Titans, Seigneur de la Titanomachie et du Temps ! « Je me demande à quoi ressemblera notre tombe » dit une petite voix dans sa tête. « Oh ta gueule !_ Ç _a se tombe, il va juste nous engueuler ! Et puis au pire on a encore le temps de s'enfuir. Il suffit de rassembler des provisions, des vêtements et un peu d'argent et hop, on saute dans la mer et on se casse façon poudlard-express !_

« Allez, viens, Percy, dit Annabeth en sortant du lit, une fois qu'elle ait elle-même surmonté sa gêne. On se dépêche de manger, on va voir Chiron, on lui dit qu'on est désolé et le tour est joué ! »

 _Woah, ça c'est ma chérie ! Elle doute de rien et elle est super forte ! et intelligente ! et sexy !_

 _D'ailleurs, sa chemise de nuit moule parfaitement ses formes et on voit presque ses… Argh ! Stop, foutues hormones !_

« Et puis au pire, on pourra toujours s'enfuir, s'il essaie de nous tuer ».

 _Ah. OK, j'ai rien dit._

On s'est donc levé (et habillé correctement) et on s'est dirigé vers ma table, en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les regards moqueurs de tous les campeurs – et plein de luxure dans le cas des Aphrodites.

 _Pourquoi elles nous regardent comme ça ?! Putain, elles font vraiment flipper, les barbies ! On dirait qu'elles veulent me sauter dessus et me manger en même temps qu'elles me feraient l'amour. Stop ! Arrêtez, j'en peux plus !_ _Je préfère encore affronter le regard des autres. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre la table de Poséidon en face de celle des Aphrodites ?! Foutues Parques, je suis sûres que c'est elles. J'en viendrais même à espérer qu'un monstre nous attaque, là, maintenant, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à ces regards._

On a donc mangé rapidement pour pouvoir partir de là au plus vite mais aussi parce que la peur de ce que Chiron nous ferait nous tordait les tripes et qu'on ne pouvait rien avaler. Ensuite, on s'est dirigé vers la Grande Maison et c'est là que le cauchemar a vraiment commencé : des photos d'Annabeth et moi en train de dormir étaient exposés partout, toutes de tailles différentes – certaines allant même du sol jusqu'au plafond et recouvraient tout un pan de mur. Chiron se trouvait au deuxième étage et je suis convaincu qu'il a fait exprès d'aller là-haut pour qu'on ait le temps admirer toute la nouvelle « décoration ».

Des fois je me dis que j'ai quand même une vie bien nase : ma mère se fait kidnapper jusqu'en Enfer, je vais en Enfer tout en massacrant des monstres de toutes sortes –sérieux, je me suis même baladé à travers tous les Etats-Unis avec une tête toute visqueuse qui commençait à pourrir. Ensuite, je suis allé à la rescousse de mon ami Grover. J'ai dû traverser la Mer des monstres. Je me suis fait avaler par un monstre gigantesque –qu'on a fait exploser de l'intérieur, je vous dit pas l'horreur pour faire partir tous les petits bouts de chair qui étaient restés sur nos vêtements. Mais c'est pas le pire : je me suis fait transformer en cochon d'inde ! Je vous jure, maintenant je fais presque des crises d'angoisses quand je vois de la salade. Troisième année au camp : ma petite amie –bon, on sortait pas encore ensemble- se fait kidnapper. Moi, je me dis : « Vas-y Percy, sauve-la, t'es plus à une quête près. D'ailleurs je vous ai pas parlé de ça. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre une momie complètement folle dans le grenier. Et elle devient toute _creepy_ avec toute cette fumée verte qui sort de son corps – vous avez déjà vu L'Exorciste, de 1973 ? Ensuite je manque de me faire tuer par un dieu du vin en colère – c'est vrai, quoi. Il me reprochait un truc qui s'était passé des siècles avant ma naissance. Puis je tombe sur le lion de Némée – faites un effort, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez. Souvenez-vous, le lion qu'on peut pas couper. Celui-là même qu'Héraclès avait tué. Après ça…

Ah ! On est arrivé ! Chiron était dans son fauteuil roulant et se tenait près d'une table. Il nous a fait signe de nous asseoir tout en nous fixant d'un regard plein de colère et chargé de peur, mais aussi de tristesse. _On dirait presque qu'il regrette et qu'il appréhende ce qu'il va nous dire. C'est bizarre. De quoi peut bien avoir peur un centaure immortel qui a formé les plus grands héros grecs qui aient jamais existé ?_

"Percy, Annabeth, vous avez toujours été précoces. Vous avez été obligés de grandir plus vite que les autres personnes et on vous a toujours demandé plus. Mais vous avez toujours relevé les défis et montré que vous étiez forts, matures et responsables. Ça me désole de faire ça, je pensais sincèrement avoir encore quelques années devant moi avant d'avoir cette discussion avec vous, a-t-il dit d'un déprimé, tout en posant sur la table trois verres et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

-Papa, j'ai peur de comprendre, murmura Annabeth.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que tu as peur de comprendre ? Nan parce que si vous m'expliquez pas, je retourne me coucher.

-Il est temps que je vous parle de sexe, alors tu bouges pas ton cul de cette chaise et tu te tais, a-t-il ordonné. Vu son vocabulaire, il avait l'air d'avoir déjà entamé la bouteille : je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais entendu parler ainsi auparavant.

-Tu te fous de nous, pas vrai ?

-Percy, Annabeth et toi vous passez vos journées à… vous rouler des pelles, je crois que c'est comme ça que disent les jeunes, aujourd'hui. Et ce matin, je viens de vous retrouver dans le même lit, alors vous la fermez et vous restez assis".

Nous sommes tous les deux devenus tout pâle, puis nous nous sommes jetés sur la première bouteille qui nous tombait sous la main. _Le pire c'est qu'on s'est juste fait des câlins, cette nuit._

"Chiron, tu sais qu'on n'est pas encore au stade d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Tu le sais, non ? On est pas obligés d'avoir cette conversation aujourd'hui, ça peut encore attendre…

-Percy… ANNABETH, RESTE ICI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR AVANT QU'ON AIT FINI CETTE CONVERSATION ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, moi ? a-t-il continué, le regard imbibé d'alcool. Ah, oui, je devais te demander : Percy, mon garçon, est-ce que tu as déjà bandé en pensant à Annabeth ?

-Par les couilles mouillées du minotaure, mais où est-ce que je suis tombé, moi, ai-je gémit, mort de honte, en me resservant un verre.

-Ne t'inquières pas, Percy, c'est normal de bander. Moi-même, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai…

-STOOOOOOOOOP, PAPAAA ! ON A PAS ENVIE DE SAVOIR ÇA ! elle a crié, toute rouge.

-Bon. Tout ça pour dire, c'est pas grave si tu te branles. Faut pas avoir peur de te vider les couilles. Donc si tu te branles en pensant à elle, c'est pas grave. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Du moment que tu te branles pas SUR elle, c'est bon.

-PAPAAAAAAA ! PUTAIN, C'EST DE MOI QUE TU PARLES ! ÇA VA PAS ?! elle a hurlé, son visage passant par toutes sortes de nouvelles teintes de rouge.

-Oui, bah c'est pas de ma faute s'il se branle sous la douche.

-QUOI ?! COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA ?!

-Bah, Connor m'a dit qu'il t'avait surpris en train de te toucher.

-Je vais le tuer, ce sale conard, ai-je murmuré, mortifié.

-Quoi ?! Alors comme ça, tu te branles en pensant à moi sous la douche ?!".

 _Deux options se présentent à moi : 1) lui dire que je me touchais en pensant à une autre femme – et lui faire croire que c'est normal parce que Scarlett Johansson est quand même vachement sexy. Ou alors 2) lui dire que je pensais effectivement à elle. Réfléchis, Percy, réfléchis ! Comment faire pour s'en sortir avec sa tête encore sur ses épaules ? Réfléchiiiiiis !_

-Et t'as aimé ça ?

 _Qu-Quoi ?! Attends… Att…_ **Bug neuronal… Hypertension détectée… Surchauffe du système… Activation des valves sanguines trop importante… Régulation de l'afflux sanguin… Etat stable… Problème résolu.** _Euh… j-je... bordel, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'est court-circuité pendant un instant. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Oh, fais chier, je lui dis la vérité._

-Euh… bah… Ouais ! _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?!_

-C'est vrai ? s'est-elle exclamée, un sourire rayonnant s'affichant sur son visage. _Putain, maintenant elle va s'imaginer des choses ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'avec l'alcool aidant, elle oublie tout._

-Stop, a dit Chiron d'une voix pâteuse. On est là parce que je dois vous prévenir : protégez-vous ! C'est important de se protéger !" J'ai gloussé, et Annabeth a fait de même. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'ils mettaient dans ces petites fleurs, au Lotus Hotel Casino.

"Parce que vous avez beau dire ce que vous voulez, tout le monde sais que vous n'êtes plus puceau depuis longtemps. Bien que certains croient que vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait. Il me semble qu'il y a une côte de 5 contre 1.

-QUOI ?! Parce qu'en plus ils ont fait des paris sur notre vie sexuelle ? Quelle bande de bâtards ! Je vais tous les massacrer. Je vais les couper en petits morceaux comme je l'ai fait avec Cronos.

-Hm... Il me semblait que c'était Zeus et les 11 autres salops qui l'avaient coupé en morceaux, a ajouté Annabeth, tout aussi imbibée que Chiron et désormais moi.

-Salops ? s'est offusqué Chiron.

-Bah oui, des salops ! Des connards, des enfoirés, si tu préfères.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça, Annabeth ?!

-Bah quoi ? Hermés savait ce qui arriverait à sa femme, ce qui signifie qu'il savait très bien quand ça se produirait. Et il est arrivé COMME PAR HASARD trop tard. Il s'est passé la même chose avec Luke. Il savait très bien ce qui arriverait à son fils et il a été « surpris » de sa trahison. Et s'il savait tout ça, alors il savait aussi pour l'éclair de Zeus, pour ce qui arriverait à Artémis et Zoé, etc. Et ce connard n'a rien fait, comme d'habitude. Il est juste resté assis sur son trône, son cul posé confortablement, et il nous a regardé nous démerder. Les dieux ont refusé de voir le retour de Cronos, et ils ont simplement fermé les yeux en disant qu'on était parano. Alors qu'Hermés savait qu'on avait raison. Et si Hermés le savait, alors Apollon aussi, après tout, c'est lui le dieu des prophéties, le mec qui dirige l'Oracle. Ça signifie donc qu'il avait vu le futur et l'avait dit à Hermés ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne l'a dit à personne d'autre ?! Et puis, on en parle des Trois Grands Chauds Lapins ? Ils font une promesse sur le styx pour ne pas tromper leurs femmes. Non seulement ils n'ont même pas tenu 50 ans, mais en plus il n'y a eu aucune conséquences ! Je croyais que quand on brisait une promesse faite sur le Styx, on allait au Tartare. Est-ce qu'ils sont allés au Tartare ? Non, évidemment. Et puis c'est des conneries, toutes ces restrictions comme quoi les êtres divins et surpuissants ne peuvent pas interagir avec les mortels. Cette règle concerne aussi bien les olympiens que les Titans ou même les primordiaux ! Cette règle soi-disant absolue et imposée par les Parques existe juste pour nous voir, nous, les demi-dieux, se faire massacrer. Nan parce que Cronos et ses frères, eux, ils ont eu aucun problème à « interagir » avec nous. Bientôt on va nous dire que Gaïa elle-même veut nous tuer, et ces connards se cacheront dans l'Olympe avec comme excuse : « Désolé, mais on a pas le droit d'intervenir dans une guerre qui concerne des demi-dieux ».

-Quels…Quels… Quels connards ! Chiron et moi avons crié !".

On est resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes, les seuls bruits que nous faisions étaient quand on vidait nos verres et qu'on les remplissait de nouveau.

"Bon, le vieux, on peut sortir ? j'ai demandé, plein d'espoir.

-Non, a-t-il dit de sa voix bourrue et rauque. J'ai pas fini.

-Bon bah accouche, dans ce cas ! s'est exclamé ma chérie. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle était belle ? _Et cette conversation qui me donne des idées…_

-Quoi ? Accouche ? Annabeth, ma chérie, t'es enceinte ?! Oh mes dieux, mais que vont dire vos parents quand ils vont l'apprendre ?

-Mais nooooooon, j'ai gémit. Annabeth n'est pas enceinte, alors maintenant dépêche-toi de finir.

-Annabeth n'est pas enceinte ? Mais pourquoi t'as dit qu'elle l'était ? Ne refais plus jamais ça, mon cœur n'y survivra pas ». _Si seulement il pouvait crever, ça nous ferait du bien._ Il s'est arrêté devant mon regard noir, puis a repris plus sérieusement – du moins autant que c'était possible vu la quantité d'alcool qu'on s'était enfilé.

« Par pitié, ne me faites d'enfants avant plusieurs années, vous êtes trop jeunes. Et puis le monde ne survivrait pas à la colère d'Athéna si elle apprenait qu'un fils de Poséidon avait engrossé sa petite fille chérie. _Très poétique, la façon dont il le dit_ , j'ai ironisé, tout en gardant ça pour moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit : protégez-vous. Percy, mon garçon, je t'emmènerai acheter des préservatifs plus tard dans la semaine. Mais n'oublie pas, traite-la respectueusement : elle n'est pas un garage à bite ! _Encore plus poétique._

-Ah ouais ? Je croyais, ai-je gloussé, avant de me rattraper en voyant le regard soudainement furieux de Chiron. Nan, nan, je plaisantais, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je la traite très respectueusement. Je l'aime, et je ne pourrai pas aimer une prostituée. Annabeth n'est pas comme ça !" _Je suis peut-être bourré mais ça veut pas dire que je peux plus me servir de mon cerveau. Eh mais c'est vrai, ça ! J'arrive à dire des trucs intelligents ! Incroyable ! Il faut que je le dise à Annabeth. Tiens, d'ailleurs on l'a pas entendu depuis un bon moment._ J'ai tourné ma tête dans sa direction mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai baissé les yeux et je l'ai vu étalée par terre, évanouie, dans ce qui semblait être un coma éthylique.

 **2 mois plus tard :**

Deux mois. C'est long, deux mois. Ça fait seulement 2 mois depuis qu'Annabeth, Chiron et moi avons la conversation. Deux mois depuis qu'on a amené Annabeth à l'infirmerie pour la laisser aux bons soins des Apollons. Ces même Apollons qui, une fois l'état d'Annabeth stabilisé, ont écouté Chiron qui continuait la conversation. Ces même Apollons qui ont écouté Chiron me donner des conseils quant aux préliminaires et à… tout le reste. Ces même Apollons qui ont répété toute l'histoire à leurs amis qui eux-mêmes l'ont répété à leurs amis… Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, un mal de crâne qui me donnait l'impression d'être passé sous un train, il m'a fallu un bon quart d'heure pour me souvenir de tout. Une fois que j'ai réussir à sortir de mon lit, je me suis précipité aussi vite que je le pouvais – c'est-à-dire que j'arrivais à mettre un pied devant l'autre toutes les 15 secondes- à l'infirmerie pour voir Annabeth. Sur le chemin, tout le monde me regardais avec un sourire, narquois pour les uns, compatissant pour les autres. Lorsque je suis finalement arrivé devant la chambre d'Annabeth, Lee m'a dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Et il avait raison. Il a fallu 3 semaines à Annabeth pour sortir de son coma. Depuis, nos échanges se limitent à des bonjours et bonne nuit gênés, à de courtes conversations de 5 minutes et à de petits sourires de loin de temps en temps. Elle ne se souvient pas – dieux merci – de toute la conversation. Mais le peu dont elle se souvient plus ce qui lui a été rapporté par les autres a été suffisant pour la gêner à tel point que j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ, quand elle aimait encore Luke. Ça me fait de la peine, mais ça me rassure aussi : moi, je me souviens de tout, y compris de certaines choses que Chiron m'a dit à propos de ses relations avec certaines belles centaures. Mais je suis également heureux pour une autre raison : bien que son cerveau me serait très utile, j'ai tout le temps de penser à ma vengeance. Après tout, tout ce qui s'est passé est de la faute des jumeaux Alatir. Ils vont comprendre ce que c'est de s'en prendre à Percy Jackson, le plus grand héros qui a jamais existé.

 **PARTIE 2:**

Connor se réveilla après avoir rêvé qu'il jouait des blagues à tout le camp. Il était donc de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il sorti de son lit et alla réveiller son frère Travis dans la cabine d'à côté. Son frère, comme tous les matins, se réveilla après avoir copieusement bavé sur son oreiller. Il n'y a que quand ils dorment que les 2 frères jumeaux d'Apollon pouvaient paraître innocents. Car dès que Travis ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère qui le secouait avec énergie, et un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, Travis eu un sourire carnassier. La seule raison pour laquelle son frère peut être d'aussi bonne humeur le matin est qu'il prépare une farce.

"A qui on s'en prend, cette fois ?

-Tout le monde ! J'ai fait un rêve où on piégeait la colonie toute entière, et ça me paraît possible, à condition de changer 2-3 trucs et qu'on passe commande auprès de Hermès Inc, et aussi qu'on fasse un peu de piratage informatique.

-Cool ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire ?

-Plus tard, pour l'instant préparons-nous".

 **PDV de Percy**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que je réfléchissait intensément à ce que je pourrais bien faire pour me venger et, malgré avoir vidé plus de la moitié du vin présent dans la Grande Maison – d'ailleurs, pourquoi y avait-il du vin quand le dieu de la boisson en question 1) pouvait en faire apparaître à volonté et 2) ne pouvait pas en boire, il n'était pas plus intelligent qu'avant. Je ne trouvais rien de suffisamment humiliant pour me satisfaire. Ce jour-là, et comme tous les matins, je me promenais au fond de l'océan, le sol marin et ses merveilles m'apaisant plus que tout au monde. Je m'apprêtais à revenir sur terre quand j'ai aperçu deux personnes blondes, courbées dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu, se faufiler au loin, à travers les branchages de la forêt côtoyant la plage où j'arrivais. J'aurais reconnu ces cheveux blonds entre mille, car j'en avais rêvé encore et encore, m'imaginant mille et une façons de jouer un mauvais tour aux propriétaires de ces chevelures. Je suis donc discrètement sorti de l'eau et ait commencé à les suivre. _Pourquoi les deux imbéciles sont-ils dans la forêt aussi tôt ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas qu'on les voit ?_ Je les ai suivi pendant encore 3 minutes, puis observa les deux frères s'arrêter dans une clairière et se diriger vers un tas de rochers, à la lisière de la forêt. Je les regardais déplacer les rochers, révélant ainsi une entrée secrète. _Ne me dis pas… Pendant un temps, il y avait des rumeurs sur un atelier secret où, soi-disant, Connor et Travis élaboreraient toutes leurs farces les plus grandioses._ J'ai regardé les deux garçons disparaître par le trou et vit ensuite les rochers reprendre leurs places. J'ai donc silencieusement cherché un moyen d'entrer dans cette « forteresse souterraine » mais n'en trouvais pas. _Si je ne peux pas rentrer, alors je ferai rentrer quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un… ou quelque chose._ Je me suis concentré jusqu'à sentir au creux de mon estomac le tiraillement familier qui accompagnait l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs divins sur l'eau. Une fois que j'eu fini d'extirper une quantité d'eau qui me semblait suffisante, je l'ai fait rentrer dans la terre, me concentrant pour qu'elle s'infiltre à travers les murs de l'atelier secret. Une fois cela fait, j'ai pour testé une capacité que j'avais découvert lors de mon combat contre Hypérion et avait créé mon premier cyclone. Durant ce combat, j'étais **devenu** l'eau. Pendant un cours instant, mon corps fait de chair s'était liquéfié. Je me suis donc concentré et m'imagina m'enfoncer dans le sol et rejoindre la flaque d'eau que j'avais créée à l'intérieur de l'atelier. J'ai découvert que cette capacité demandait un grand contrôle de l'eau et qu'il était plus facile de se liquéfier dans de l'eau déjà existante. Une fois infiltré, je me suis concentré de nouveau pour, cette fois, devenir solide. Une fois fait, j'ai regardé tout autour de moi. J'étais dans une salle en béton armé d'une dizaine de mètres de large contre une trentaine de long. Cette pièce servait visiblement d'entrepôt, à en juger par les nombreuses étagères couvertes d'objets en tout genre, allant d'une simple figurine en bronze à une contre façon réaliste de la célèbre épée de Damoclès, en or impérial. Oui, Damoclès était un demi-dieu, un fils d'Athéna, et il a d'ailleurs été déifié en récompense pour son « exploit » (l'histoire a légèrement été modifiée au fil du temps… La vérité est que Damoclès avait reçu comme quête de mettre fin au règne du tyran de Syracuse et avait donc attaché son épée au-dessus du roi à l'aide d'un fil – et non pas au-dessus de lui comme le disent les historiens mortels – et avait ensuite tranché le fil qui retenait l'épée, mettant ainsi terme à la tyrannie du roi). _Attendez…_ _Ce n'est pas une contrefaçon, c'est la vraie ! Par mes dieux, et sur cette étagère ! Ne dites pas que c'est le bouclier d'Héraclès, l'un des derniers objets en orichalque encore existant !_ J'ai d'un coup compris que j'étais entouré d'objets mythiques extrêmement puissants et dangereux. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me suis dit qu'il serait intelligent de ma part de ne toucher à rien car cela ne ferait que créer des problèmes – et me tuerait probablement – et je me suis par conséquent dirigé vers la porte en faisant très attention à ne pas toucher par mégarde l'un des nombreux objets magiques présents sur les étagères. J'ai discrètement jeté un œil par la porte que j'avais discrètement entrebâillé. Ce que j'ai vu ressemblait fortement à une immense forge avec toutes sortes d'automates éteints – allant de la simple voiturette à un immense robot de 15 mètres de hauts avec un marteau tout aussi grand – qui me rappelait le Mt. St-Helen. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait des bassins (bien que ceux-ci soient complètement secs et vide de toute eau). J'ai traversé la pièce tout doucement, de peur que les automates ne se réveillent d'un seul coup et se mettent à m'attaquer ou à signaler ma présence aux deux autres abrutis. Un pan du mur à ma droite a attiré mon attention de par sa clarté et sa propreté qui juraient avec le reste du mur couvert de suie. J'ai poussé doucement et le pan de mur a pivoté en silence. Cette nouvelle pièce – tout aussi démesurément grande que les deux premières - semblait être un atelier de conception où, plutôt que de créer physiquement l'objet, on l'imaginait et le mettait sur feuille. Certaines feuilles étaient jeunes, couvertes de poussière et craquelée sur toute leur surface, ce qui renforçait ma conviction que ce n'était pas Connor et Travis qui avaient créé cet endroit. De toute manière, ces deux-là étaient bien trop flemmard pour créer un endroit pareil, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas enfants d'Héphaïstos. J'ai jeté un œil à certains plans et je peux vous dire que certaines idées étaient à la fois géniales et terrifiantes. Certains semblaient presque normaux, comme des meubles intelligents qui se transformaient en gardes-du-corps-automates en bronze céleste, tandis que d'autres comme la baliste autonome qui tiraient des énormes pieux similaires à des missiles à têtes chercheuses et qui, au besoin, pouvaient exploser en plein vol avant d'atteindre la cible, et libérer les petites fioles de feu grec qu'ils contenaient, afin de détruire une plus grande surface. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'ordinateur d'Annabeth, hérité de Dédale et qui regorgeait d'idées. Je commençais quand même à m'inquiéter de trouver les deux Apollons, car bien que les salles soient immenses, je ne les avais toujours pas vus, et l'idée d'être rentré dans un énorme labyrinthe de salles en tous genres me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Et c'est à ce moment-là que mon habituelle chance est entrée en jeu (attention, pas le genre de chance qui fait que je suis tout le temps attaqué par mes ennemis, mais une vraie chance, celle qui me permet d'échapper à ces mêmes ennemis). J'ai trébuché. Et me suis cogné la tête (que voulez-vous, la chance ne fais pas tout) sur le rebord d'une des nombreuses tables. La douleur que j'ai ressenti avant de m'évanouir m'a fait me rouler sous cette fichue table (comme quoi, ma chance marche vraiment, comme ce qui va suivre le prouvera une fois de plus).

 **PDV Travis :**

J'étais en train de me diriger vers l'atelier – que nous nous plaisons à appeler « la salle du démon-cerveau », à cause de toutes les idées machiavéliques qui nous sont déjà venues quand nous étions dans cette salle – quand j'ai cru entendre un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Mais je devais probablement des idées, après tout Conor et moi sommes les seuls à connaître l'existence de cette salle (je me demande si Chiron est au courant de son existence). J'ai donc ignoré le bruit et suis entré à la suite de mon frère, tout excité – comme le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de faire exploser le sol de l'arène pendant le discours annuel (et mortellement ennuyeux) de Monsieur D pour le nouvel an. _Oh le fou rire qu'on s'est tapé, ce jour-là. Ça me donne encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'il mijote._

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là aussi tôt ? Je te jure que ton idée a intérêt à être géniale, pour m'avoir sorti du lit à 5h du mat', j'ai dit.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça vaut largement le coup de se lever aussi tôt, et même de le faire pendant les prochains jours, car c'est ce qui nous attends…

-Ok, donc on joue un tour à qui cette fois ?

-Tout le monde, il a dit d'un air malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout le monde ? Genre, Tout le monde ?

-Nan, mieux, TOUT le monde ! Et même Chiron ! Je doute que ça marche sur Monsieur D, mais vu son état d'ébriété, je doute que ce soit un problème.

-Woah ! Comment est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?! _Alors là il m'impressionne !_

-Pas moi, nous ! Ecoute, dans mon rêve on donnait des petites fleurs toutes roses à tout le monde, et c'était comme s'ils devenaient complètements défoncés, mais en encore plus fort. Certains, comme Malcolm, se mettaient à faire des strip-teases tandis que d'autres comme Clarisse faisaient des déclarations d'amour sans aucun sens. Annabeth se mettait à rire comme une folle en criant qu'elle était plus intelligente que tous les dieux réunis, Chiron pleurait en essayant de mettre fin à ses jours, et Percy se travestissait en mettant une robe rouge bien moulante, et il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti femme !", a-t-il dit en imitant une voix de femme caricaturé et déformée.

Quand il eut fini de décrire ce qui se passait dans son rêve, j'avais les mâchoires en flammes, les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues et mes abdos me faisaient plus mal que le jour où j'avais pris l'attaque d'un cyclope en plein ventre. Mon frère était mort de rire, dans le même état que moi et avait les yeux, bien que remplit de flotte, rêveurs, comme s'il se remémorait la scène. _Oh mes dieux, il faut que je voie ça !_ Soudain, un détail m'a frappé et m'a brutalement fait redescendre sur terre.

"C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais comment veux-tu qu'on reproduise la même chose ?!

-J'ai eu le temps d'y penser en me réveillant : tu te souviens de ce que nous avaient raconté Grover et Percy lorsqu'ils sont revenus de leur première quête ?!

-Quel est le rapport ? ai-je demandé, complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que…

-Le Lotus Hôtel Casino, avons-nous crié/dit en même temps.

-On ne pourra pas aller chercher des fleurs là-bas, ce serait trop dangereux, a dit Connor En revanche, on peut passer commande auprès d'Hermès. Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui réapprovisionne leur stock de fleurs de lotus. Ensuite, tout ce qu'on aura à faire sera de les réduire en poudre, de faire une petite bêtise histoire d'être de corvée de patate avec les nymphes, puis discrètement verser la poudre obtenu dans les repas.

-Et en parlant de la quête pour retrouver l'éclair de Zeus, je me souviens qu'ils avaient parlé d'un piège qu'Arès leur avait tendu, en utilisant un piège qu'Héphaïstos avait conçu à l'intention de ce bâtard. On pourrait hacker le réseau Iris de l'olympe pour que tout ce qui se passe au camp soit retransmit à l'Olympe, j'ai enchaîné.

-Super idée ! Et puis dans le doute, on pourrait verser des filtres d'amours et toute sorte de drogue dure en même temps que les fleurs de lotus ! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de mélanger toutes ces substances en même temps sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences, on pourrait toujours acheter de la Brume en bouteille, le nouveau produit de Pasiphaé Inc, en partenariat avec Hécate. Ça permet d'utiliser la magie naturellement présente, même pour les nuls comme nous qui savent pas utiliser la brume…"

 **PDV Percy :**

Horrifié serait le mot le plus approprié pour me décrire après avoir entendu le plan des deux frères. Ce qu'ils voulaient faire était tout simplement monstrueux. Et encore ! Même les monstres n'étaient pas aussi retors. Les monstres, ils vous attaquent, vous capturent, vous tuent, vous mangent, mais la plupart du temps, ils vous expliquent leurs plans, vous laisse le temps de vous libérer et de les renvoyer au tartare. Mais Connor et Travis… si tout se passait comme ils le voulaient, cela déclencherait une nouvelle guerre, entre dieux cette fois ! Zeus tuerait probablement Chiron pour ne pas avoir réussi à les arrêter – comme si cet hypocrite était au courant, lui ! -, puis il tuerait Annabeth (je ne doutais pas une seconde que son hubris la pousserait à dire qu'elle était plus intelligente que les dieux), puis il tuerait les frères Alatir, puis il me tuerait pour la simple raison que je suis trop puissant à son goût –putain de dieu paranoïaque- et aussi parce que je suis le fils de son frère. Lequel essaierait de tuer Zeus, avec probablement l'aide d'Athéna, et ainsi de suite…

Toutefois… Si je les empêchais de mettre à exécution leur plan ? _Mieux, et si je retournais leur plan contre eux ? Oh je sens qu'on va s'amuser._ Une fois que j'ai fini de réfléchir (j'ai pas l'habitude donc ça prend du temps), je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient partis, probablement pour passer commande auprès d'Hermès. J'en ai profité pour retourner dans la salle d'entrepôt, je suis retourné à l'état liquide, puis je suis sorti du complexe souterrain et j'ai couru à la mer. Une fois arrivé, je suis entré dans l'eau pour revenir dans mon bungalow (je suis plus rapide dans l'eau vu que je peux contrôler la pression pour me propulser). _Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'expliquer la situation à Teresa, la fille d'Hecate, pour qu'elle prépare une potion qui immunisera contre les effets des fleurs de lotus mélangés à tous les ingrédients que j'ai entendu. Je n'ai pas besoin de toucher à la retransmission sur l'olympe car ils s'en occupent eux-mêmes. Héhéhé, je sens qu'on va s'amuser._

 **Une semaine plus tard :**

 **PDV Annabeth**

Comme tous les jours au camp, nous rejoignons tous nos tables respectives (sauf moi, qui me dirige vers la table de Poséidon, en priant comme à mon habitude que le père de mon copain de me fasse pas exploser). Percy est venu me voir en début de semaine, on a mis les choses au clair puis il m'a expliqué ce qui allait se passer. _Oh je pense que je vais adorer cette soirée._ « Tu vois leur sourire ? Comme j'ai hâte que ça commence ! a dit Percy en surgissant de nulle part (enfin nulle part, il faut le dire vite, moi je sais où il était, héhé)

"Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! Mais plus important, t'as réussi ?

-Ouais, je suis allé chercher la potion de Teresa et je l'ai versé dans tous les plats, sauf ceux de Connor et Travis. Et peut-être que j'ai accidentellement oublié de verser de la potion dans le plat de Monsieur D, a-t-il murmuré au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. _Dieux, j'aime quand il fait ça !_

-Bref, asseyons-nous et attendons !"

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde est arrivé et s'est installé. Du coin, de l'œil, j'ai vu les deux frères jumeaux s'asseoir à leur table en souriant _. Lieutenant Œil-de-chouette à Commandant Cervelle d'Algue : les cibles sont arrivées. Je répète, les cibles sont arrivées._ Ensuite, Chiron a fait son habituel sermon comme quoi il faut remercier les dieux et surtout Zeus pour la barrière qui nous protège. Il a beau être comme un père pour moi – en fait, c'est lui qui m'a véritablement élevée puisqu'à part m'apprendre à parler, écrire, marcher et chier mon vrai père ne m'a pas appris grand-chose. Une fois qu'il a fini, on a tous applaudi puis la nourriture est arrivée, servie par les nymphes. Ces dernières ont pour boulot d'apporter la nourriture aux campeurs, mais seulement la nourriture qu'ils veulent – du moins pour les nouveaux, car ensuite il suffit de leur faire une liste des plats qu'on aime. Les plats sont donc uniquement des plats qu'on aime, mais diffèrent un peu chaque fois. Sauf pour deux personnes – devinez qui. Je les ai vus sourire et prendre une bouchée de leurs plats avec délectation, tout en attendant le début des effets de leurs petites manigances. _Vengeresse Œil-de-Chouette à Vengeur de la Mort : la cible est tombée dans le piège !_ Et alors que tout le monde continuait de manger, Connor et Travis ont se sont soudainement mis debout, provoquant un grand silence (généralement quand ces deux-là attirent l'attention, ce n'est pas bon signe pour le camp). _Pas cette fois-ci, les gars. Œil-de-Chouette Machiavélique à Kraken-de-la-mer-Souriant : que la fête commence !_ Et effectivement, ça a commencé.

Connor a commencé à se déshabiller tout doucement et sensuellement – j'ai un mec avec un corps parfait, des épaules bien dessinées, des pectoraux magnifiques, le pack de six abdos ( _et quels abdos)_ \- alors autant dire que le corps de Connor ne me fait pas fantasmer ( _alors que celui de Percy… Non, Annabeth, arrête de penser à ça, ma fille, souviens-toi de LA conversation) !_ Ensuite, il s'est dirigé vers Monsieur D qui, en parfait ivrogne, n'a pas eu l'intelligence de s'enfuir. Connor a posé sa main sur le bras du dieu pour remonter le long de son bras, atteindre ses pectoraux (inexistants) et a doucement commencé à lui caresser le corps. Tout le monde, d'abord sous le choc, a éclaté de rire en voyant la tête horrifiée du dieu du vin, qui était conscient de chaque moment mais dont le corps ne semblait pas réagir. Pendant ce temps, Travis s'était dirigé vers Katil, devant laquelle il s'était arrêté avant de se mettre à genoux et se mettre à pleurer. Puis il s'est mis à crier comme seule une personne complètement ivre peut le faire – autant dire que c'était pitoyable, qu'on ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux et que le voir vaciller pour rester droit sur ses genoux était à se tordre de rire. Il lui a dit – en pleurant et en beuglant- qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire car il avait peur d'être rejeté mais aussi parce qu'il avait un complexe sur la taille de son pénis qui le différenciait tant de ses autres frères, et il a alors commencé à sortir la taille des pénis d'une bonne partie des campeurs, ainsi que les conditions dans lesquelles il les avait vu nus, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux le tacle et l'assomme. J'étais maintenant en pleurs, et je me tenais les côtes en respirant difficilement tant je n'arrivais pas à me retenir de rire, puis j'ai entendu un bruit à côté de moi et j'ai vu Percy, qui riait tellement fort qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise. Notre revanche était parfaite.

FIN


End file.
